The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cercidiphyllum japonicum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JWW3’. ‘JWW3’ is a new cultivar of Katsuratree for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘JWW3’, as naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a seedbed at his nursery in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in May of 2010. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected from unnamed plants of Cercidiphyllum japonicum. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using grafting in summer of 2010 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by grafting has determined that the new cultivar is stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.